Ce-Matoran
Ce-Matoran are a sub-species of Matoran imbued with an Elemental influence over Psionics. History Similarly to all other Matoran sub-species, the Ce-Matoran were conceived by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, initially intended to be male. However, following an incident involving the first Toa of Psionics failing to ease the ill-natured sentiments of the Zyglak, the Great Beings chose to alter the Ce-Matoran genetic code. Consequently, believing that Orde's failure lay rooted in his eagerness for confrontation, all subsequent Matoran of Psionics that came into being were female, making their tribe one of the few mixed gendered Matoran races. For a number of years, the Ce-Matoran aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, the Ce-Matoran were eventually placed in isolated colonies around the Matoran Universe, sharing their colonies with members of the Arbiter species, a race of warriors capable of curing mental ailments so as to repair the minds of dysfunctional beings. As such, many Ce-Matoran traveled the Matoran Universe, searching for key settlements to watch over, establishing colonies across the Northern Continent, the Southern Continent, and the Southern Island Chain. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, all Matoran gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although they continued their original task, Ce-Matoran became imbued with emotions and grew self-aware. Abilities and Traits Never found in great numbers, Ce-Matoran were scattered throughout the robot to monitor the general health of the worker population. While not truly psychically sensitive until Toa, Ce-Matoran were good at spotting workers showing signs of fatigue, faulty programming, or other mental imbalance. Their function was to remove these workers for treatment or repair before they could harm others and slow or damage work. Possessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Psionics Energy, Ce-Matoran are equipped with a natural form of mental shielding, making them impervious to telepathic attacks. Toa Helryx was known to have studied a Ce-Matoran colony for many years, using her finding to train the Order of Mata Nui in the art of telepathic resistance. Typically, Ce-Matoran are known to adorn themselves in blue and gold armor. Known Ce-Matoran *Ansameli - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Auria - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Celuxa - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Cetulio - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Ceva - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Ceyuli - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Itira - Formerly; Deceased *Jareroden *Jismal - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Kazepza - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Klixia - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Lothorna - Formerly, Transformed into Toa; Deceased *Nohri - Formerly, Transformed into Toa; Deceased *Nukha - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Plaiya - Deceased *Ramita - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Saria - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Shena - Mutated *Tayluu - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Tulwe - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Varian - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Varlokka - Formerly, Transformed into Turaga; Deceased *Vulf - Formerly, Transformed into Toa Trivia *Ce-Matoran celebrate the Principles of Purity and Perception. Category:Psionics Category:Ce-Matoran